


W.W.W.

by giventothewhite (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/giventothewhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has been on tour with his brothers’ band for a while now and quickly got used to the wild tour life. The only thing he can’t quite grasp yet is the weird tension in the air on this particular Wednesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two helping hands

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Incest (explicit)

Will White was frustrated.

This was the second time he was on tour with his brothers’ band The Maccabees as a permanent touring member since they needed him for special effects and additional instruments.

He had always been very close to his brothers even when they’d formed a successful band without him.

But suddenly he started to feel left out.

It wasn’t like they didn’t acknowledge his musical talents or never took him out when they went partying after shows.

The other band members were friendly to him, too.

Sometimes Felix would even make him join official band photos.

Still, Will felt like there was something going on which he didn’t know about.

There was something in the secretive glances Hugo and Felix would shoot each other from time to time.

There was something in the way Hugo would invade Felix’s personal space on stage just so they could play a guitar riff together.

There was something in the air around them that made Orlando bite his lip and move umcomfortably around the brothers. When ever that happened, Felix would give their singer a soft nudge and a big smile.

To Will it looked like Orlando was feeling the same kind of…tension around the older White brothers that he was feeling, too.

Will tried to not think too much about it, Orlando was awkward all the time.

 

But this particular Wednesday, Will was ready to quit his job.

During soundcheck, no one was able to concentrate. Orlando tripped over a wire and Will was sure Orlando had been looking at Felix and Hugo before, who seemed to be whispering to each other.

Talking about their guitars, probably, Will assumed.

  
  


Later, when Will accidentally ran into Hugo (or well, Hugo tumbled into Will) he only got a sleazy grin of his older brother, leaving Will wondering on what kind of exotic drugs his brother was on this time.

And if Will thought soundcheck was terrible, the actual show doubled his frustration.

Felix and Hugo were exchanging looks that could easily be classified as “eyefucking like pornstar-pros”.

During “No Kind Words” Hugo was rolling his hips in a very unorthodox way, practically humping his guitar. Standing right behind him, Will really had a nice view on his brother’s backside. Those tight black trousers did some good on him.

Did he really just think that, Will asked himself. He was going insane.

And did Felix just lick his lips?

Will definitely needed to get laid. Problem was just that he was on tour for another 15 days and he wasn’t very keen on picking out random girls.

How does one find out if a girl wants to sleep with you anyway? Hugo just had to look at them and they would happily throw their knickers at him.

There had been a girl at a festival last year, Will had really fancied her, but he hadn’t known what to do to let her know about his desires so he had just kept staring at her. There had been a lot of intense staring that day but nothing more.

And wanking wasn’t an option either. Try to find an intimate moment on a tour bus with seven men and Orlando.

After their set was finished, the band quickly left the crime scene to meet some fans first and go partying later and Will had to help the crew.

Maybe if he was fast enough he would have the bus for himself. The crew would still be busy with their gear and Felix, Hugo, Orlando, Rupert and Sam would either hang out in the Green Room at the venue or be already out to talk to their fans.

Of course they wouldn’t mind if Will made a quick escape for 30 minutes to have some alone time. Oh yeah, they wouldn’t mind…

While finishing to pack away Hugo’s fancy guitar, Will let his thoughts wander to what would happen in the next 30 minutes.

Hmmmm, a nice wank was exactly what he needed. It would definitely help him to get rid of those images of Felix and Hugo in his head.

Their stupid looks. Their messy long hair. The way they played their guitars with their quick fingers. Oh god.

Will hadn’t noticed he was stroking Hugo’s guitar’s neck in a gentle and slightly obscene manner.

This was getting ridiculous! Wank time now!

Will made his way over to the bus, his pants were already becoming tight.

Working his fly open with his left hand and opening the bus door with his right hand it took him almost a minute to get inside the bus.

The first thing Will noticed when he entered the bus was that the lights were on.

The second thing were his brothers sitting on the couch in the main lounge. With their trousers around their ankles and their hands around their… well, around their cocks.

Hugo had his eyes closed and his head tilted back. His lips were curled in a pleased smile while his left hand was working up and down in steady rhythm.

Will knew he shouldn’t be staring but he couldn’t help it. This was just way too hot. Of course he had seen his brother’s penis before (they had had to share a room for most of their teenage time after all) but never in this erect state.

Hugo’s fingers looked amazing the way they were closed around his shaft. Will would never be able to see Hugo play a guitar solo again.

His lustful gazing was suddenly interrupted by a low moan escaping Felix’s mouth. For the first time Will looked at his older brother properly.

Felix even had taken off his shirt and trousers and was kind of hidden by Hugo’s body.

Will had to swallow hard.

This wasn’t happening. His brothers weren’t having a mutual wank session on the bloody tour bus like it was the most normal thing in the world. And he wasn’t enjoying it.

But apparently he did. If he was to believe his suddenly more than half-hard cock.

Will valued his options quickly before he decided that he was sick of being the baby brother that was always left out of the “fun” his older brothers had.

He stepped into the lounge, revealing himself to his brothers.

"Oh fuck…," Felix breathed out, not making any effort to even look a little bit embarrassed.

The corner of Hugo’s mouth twitched and he made more room between him and Felix on the couch.

"Get in, brother, get in!," Felix said in a hoarse voice and pointed to the empty space between Hugo and him.

Will didn’t waste a second, the tightness of his trousers was starting to get painful.

There was only so little space between his brothers that Will really had to squeeze in between them.

As soon as he was seated, he felt two hands sneaking over his body.

Hugo’s right hand (his left was occupied in another way) tangled in Wills neck and sent shivers down his spine while Felix’s left hand was eagerly helping Will out of his trousers.

It was only a matter of seconds until Will’s cock was freed and Felix’s hand was wrapped around it.

Will let out a long sigh. This was way better than a rushed solo. So much better.

Felix wasted no time in caressing his brother’s erection.

Combined with Hugo’s hand that was still massaging Wills scalp it was the best feeling Will had had for a long time.

Will couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up into Felix’s touch.

Suddenly Hugo let out a low moan and shifted closer to Will. His arm was now wrapped around Will’s neck so that his fingers were able to ghost over Will’s chest and nipple.

Hugo nuzzled his head into Will’s hair and his hot breath on Will’s neck made the latter shiver with lust.

This wasn’t going to last long especially not with Hugo starting to suck on Will’s sensitive neck.

Felix was shifting in a twitchy way next to Will. Since Felix’s left hand was doing its job on Will, Felix’s own cock hadn’t gotten that much attention in the last minutes.

After being a bit hesitant at first, Will quickly found a matching rhythm with Felix who was staring at him with his intense blue eyes.

In the meantime, Hugo had proceeded to lick, suck and nibble on Will’s neck and together with his hot breath and Felix’s ecstatic rhythm, Will knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Felix could feel his little brother’s ecstasy and shifted around until he was rutting against Will’s thigh. The added sensation left Will panting and moaning helplessly but he didn’t feel ashamed as he could hear the echo of his moans coming out of his brothers’ mouths.

With the pleasure building up inside of him and his skin burning up wherever his brothers would touch it he could feel the orgasm rushing through him and leaving his body in little spasms.

Hugo chuckled in his ear and his breath sent shivers down his spine. Felix’s hand had started to move in sync with his rutting hips and even though the rhythm was messy it was enough to finally sent Will over the edge.

With an ecstatic moan he emptied his load over Felix’s hand.

Maybe it was a brother’s thing but in the same second, Will could feel Hugo biting his neck harder than usual to shuffle his own moan as he reached his intense orgasm.

Will had to shiver as some of Hugo’s sperm landed on his thighs.

Just as Will started to drift away in his post-orgasm haze he felt Felix letting go of his cock and instead motivating Will’s right hand to keep up the rhythm on Felix. Since Will was too exhausted to coordinate properly, Felix had to take more desperate measures to finish himself.

He leaned in and locked his lust-filled blue eyes with Will’s half closed ones before he pressed his lips against Will’s. Will’s already parted lips found no trouble in moving against his brother’s demanding mouth. Will would have loved to put his hand in Felix’s hair but not only was he way too tired now but also was his hand covered in his and Hugo’s cum. And that would have been a little bit too much.

While Will was still making out with Felix, he could hear Hugo lightening a cig next to him. Will took the chance to shoot a glance at Hugo and as a result he met a pair of blue eyes that were matching his own and watching his every single move.

Hugo’s intense stare caused Will to tighten his grip around Felix’s cock and suddenly his brother was coming all over Will, too.

Felix let go of Will and fell back onto the couch. They lay in silence a few moments until Hugo softly nudged Will’s side and offered him and Felix a cigarette that was already lit.

Still too exhausted to thank his brother properly, Will gladly accepted the cigarette because that was what he needed right now.

Of course Hugo had finished his fag the quickest and stole Will’s. Felix laughed at his younger brothers and continued to inhale the smoke of his cigarette.

Will stared at Hugo’s lips that were wrapped around his cigarette and started to wonder what Hugo’s lips would feel like compared to Felix’s. So he pushed Hugo’s hand away and kissed him on the lips. At first Hugo was a bit surprised but then quickly responded the kiss. His kissing technique was different to Felix’s, Will noticed. While Felix was more messy and more forward, Hugo took his time to explore Will’s mouth. He felt like he was a girl to be seduced.

Finally with a last lick over his lips Will parted from Hugo and leaned back. His eyelids fell down and he almost fell asleep.

“No, no, no, little bro! You can’t fall asleep now!,” Felix kept him awake. “We need to get everything cleaned up, Orlando only ever gives us 45 minutes!”

“Wait. Orlando knows about…this?,” Will asked more than surprised.

"Of course he does! Everyone does. I mean we are on tour for months and you know how difficult fans make everything… This is the perfect solution for everyone. Little Lando still feels uncomfortable about knowing but he has agreed to give us some time for ourselves every Wednesday. That’s why we call these little fun adventures WWW. Get it? _White Wanking Wednesdays._ ”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah, that’s right. You in next week?”

  
Will swallowed.

“Yes. Yes, definitely.”


	2. And we go back to where we came from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is alone in the studio and forgets it’s their Wednesday.

Felix sighed and looked out of the window of the studio in Wales where he was currently recording the final touches of his solo EP. The others had long gone home but Felix had stayed behind to finally get that one tune right.

But with every failure he got more and more frustrated. He had spent the last week locked in this studio and grew more and more desperate to finally get out and do something with his friends again.

Maybe some distraction would help him to focus again. A little bit ungently Felix put his guitar away and turned his notebook on.

He scrolled through his inbox hoping for mails of his friends to cheer him up but didn’t find any.

Suddenly he heard the familiar Skype ringing. Surprised he opened the messenger as he hadn’t realised that Skype hat turned itself on automatically when he had started the notebook.

He was even more surprised when he saw that Will was calling him.

Happy about the welcomed distraction he answered the call and turned his webcam on. On the screen he could see not only Will but also Hugo grinning at him. _Oh right,_ Felix thought to himself, _they are at our studio right now. At least they have each other as company._

Suddenly Felix felt kind of jealous and left out. Who knew what kind of fun they were up to without him? Felix sighed.

“Brother, don’t tell us you forgot what day it is!,” Will grinned. Felix frowned.

“No seriously, Fe? You forgot about our Wednesdays?,” Will said shocked while Hugo just sat in his big office chair, leaning back with a sly grin on his face.

“Fuck,” Felix breathed. _How could he had forgotten about their Wednesdays?_ He swallowed visibly.

Will and Hugo exchanged an approving nod.

“But … but how? I’m in Wales and you’re in London … ?,” Felix stuttered while an idea was already forming in his head.

“And this is going to stop us because …?,” Will asked cheekily and Hugo spread his legs a little further. Suddenly the screen went black because Will’s arm blocked the camera to change the angle. When he removed his arm Felix could only see his brother’s crotches.

“Get it now?,” Will said again and Felix was slightly distracted because he couldn’t see Will’s face anymore but was forced to stare at his brothers’ crotches.

“C’mon Fe, don’t act like you haven’t thought about it …,” said Hugo and stroked teasingly slowly over the bulge in his tight black trousers. Will was wearing black trousers as well but they weren’t as tight as his older brother’s.

With just his brothers’ crotches on display and their intention clear, Felix was getting hard in no time. His webcam was still faced towards his face which meant that his Hugo and Will could observe every emotion on Felix’s face. How he subconsciously licked his lips, how his adam’s apple bobbed when Will rested his other hand on Hugo’s thigh and most importantly how Felix’s left hand slowly wandered to his own crotch.

The two younger brothers smiled at each other. They loved how Felix was practically staring through the webcam at their crotches and almost drooling on the keyboard. To tease their brother even more Will took off his shirt in a swift motion and then helped Hugo out of his La Shark t-shirt.

They both knew perfectly that the camera would only show Felix their bulges in their trousers, bits of their naked abs and of course the the dark trail of soft hair that led from Will’s belly button into his trousers.

Felix groaned and wanted to throw something at the screen. He didn’t know what was sexier. Hugo’s pale, luscious and hairless skin (he shaved regularly) or the dark shadows of Will’s body hair.

But he knew for sure that the most cruel fact was that his brothers were sitting on the other side of the camera _together,_ which meant that they could touch each other while all Felix could do was to make use of his left hand.

“We knew that our big brother would be up for our White Wanking Wednesday …,” Hugo said in a voice that was so low and sexy, it almost made Felix come right at the spot. And the bastard knew that. That’s why Hugo used his left hand to illustrate his words by slowly rubbing his fingers over Will’s crotch.

“You fucking tease!,” Felix whispered. With trembling fingers he opened his trousers and freed his erection.

“Look what you’ve done! I can’t even make you take care of your actions.”

The younger brothers fell silent for a moment and stared at Felix’s cock. Then Will cleared his throat.

“We could tell you how to get rid off that problem …,” he offered and Felix wasn’t surprised at all at Will’s eagerness.

“Maybe we could also show you what to do,” Hugo added. “I’m sure Will won’t mind if I use his body to explain things to you …”

“I don’t mind at all actually,” Will answered cheekily. He quickly unzipped his trousers and Hugo did the same.

Again the angle of the webcam practically forced Felix to look at his brothers’ hard-ons. In the shady light of their studio and the bad quality of the webcam their naked flesh looked very pale next to their dark trousers.

Now Felix could see where the trial of dark hair was heading on Will’s lower abdomen. The oldest brother had to dig his fingers into his office chair to not do something stupid like throwing the notebook away or making grabby hands at it.

The White Wanking Wednesday tradition wasn’t very new but Felix was used to sitting next to his brothers and being able to touch them. Not sitting on the other side of a screen while he was forced to look at their cocks.

“Fuck it!,” Felix cursed and wrapped his hand about his erection. He hissed at the sudden contact and tight grip.

“Okay brother, let me show you how it’s done!,” said Hugo in his porn voice. The middle brother then took Will’s penis in his right hand and started pumping it. Will moaned and his abdominal muscles flexed automatically as he had to inhale sharply.

Felix was so turned on by this new kind of pleasure. He could hear his brothers talking dirty to him but he could only see their naked crotches. And he couldn’t touch them.

“You know what I would do to you if you were here …?,” Hugo began in his teasing voice. “I’d take that lovely cock of yours in my hand and stroke it slowly. Because I know you like it rough and fast. But I won’t give it to you yet. I would tease you first. Turn you into a pleading mess. Just like I am with Will right now …”

Hugo grinned in a satisfied manner when he heard that his words had gotten both his brothers moaning.

“While I work my magic on you I would take Will’s cock in my other hand … Yes. You always wonder how I can do so many things with my right hand even though I’m a lefty just like you. But what can I say? I am the middle brother after all, I gotta satisfy you both,” Hugo continued.

Felix’s stare was fixed on Hugo’s hand wrapped around Will’s twitching erection. The view made him tighten his grip around his own hard-on and throw his head in his neck. The movements of his left hand had gotten more and more frantic at Hugo’s words and he imagined Hugo’s hand touching him.

He couldn’t keep himself from staring at his brothers’ crotches for too long though. Soon his eyes were glued to the rhythmic movements in which Hugo stroked not only Will’s but also his own cock.

The combination of Hugo’s sex voice, the perfect view on their cocks and Hugo’s arm motions almost brought Felix over the edge. But only when Will leaned forward again to change the camera angle so that Felix could see their lust-filled and flushed faces again he was able to let go completely.

He came with a deep groan and spilled his semen all over his trousers and shirt. For a few moments he was unable to do anything. He just rearranged his own camera angle so that his brothers could see the mess he, _or well they,_ had caused.

To make them reach their own orgasms Will started stroking the insides of Hugo’s thighs with his left hand. With his right hand he was playing with Hugo’s nipple, Felix guessed because he couldn’t see it because of the damn camera angle.

They still didn’t know if it was a brothers’ thing but just as so often Will and Hugo reached their orgasm at the same time and just like Felix they completely ruined their clothes.

But for this kind of emergencies they always kept clean trousers and shirts at their studios. Orlando insisted on it.

“This was good, bros …,” Felix sighed, totally at peace in his post-coital haze.

“Same time next Wednesday?,” he asked Hugo and Will.

“Nah man, we’re gonna visit you, you lucky man!”


End file.
